


Hands

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne likes to study Gilbert. Even after months of being able to hold his hand, she still can’t get enough.





	Hands

Anne likes to study Gilbert. Even after months of being able to hold his hand, she still can’t get enough.

They were sitting on the grass in the warm summer sun, and Anne held his hand in both of hers. He didn’t seem to notice. It had become so habitual now that it was almost weird when she wasn’t holding it.

He laid down his head on her lap closing his eyes, Anne still holding his hand.

She turned it over in hers, studying it closely. It was soft on the back, one freckle close to his thumb that she’d only just recently found. She liked it though. Very much.

His palms were rough after years of farmwork. But his touch still somehow managed to be gentle.

She ran her hand over the tendons that stuck out on the back of his hand.

In comparison, her hands were small and pale. They were a little rough from helping Matthew on the farm but not like Gilbert’s. Hers were more nimble, but she’d developed a slight callous on her writing hand from all her stories she’d been working on over the years.

She looked at their hands interlocked. It was hard to believe that it was all real. That soon, her hand would wear his ring. It had been a long time before either were willing to admit their feelings, but once they had all those years of suppressing it had finally been released and they couldn’t spend enough time together.

Anne squeezed his hand, holding it to her chest. She could watch him forever.

He looked so peaceful, the sun warming him. He deserved some rest, studying to be a doctor was not easy. Anne was almost at her dream of being a teacher but Gilbert still had some way to go. But for now, she was happy. She was happy just being here with him.

She ran her hand through his hair, brushing it out of his forehead. He still looked like the same boy she’d met all those years ago. And oh how she loved him.


End file.
